


Wandless Magic

by cmk418



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Hermione helps Neville practice wandless magic





	Wandless Magic

**Author's Note:**

> 8th year fic. Doesn't follow the epilogue. Hermione and Ron have broken up long before this begins.
> 
> Written for LJ's 1_million_words community's June Bingo prompt of "toys"

“Come in,” said Hermione, stepping aside that Neville could enter her bedroom. He glanced around the room. It was exactly like his except the walls were bare. Nails protruded from the places that paintings would have hung.

“What happened to your paintings?”

“All the portraits are in the closet. I find it easier to concentrate without their subjects prattling on around me.”

“Right. And we’re here and not in the library because?”

“I thought this was the best place for you to practice wandless magic.”

“Oh,” said Neville, disappointed. He had hoped that tonight would turn into a snogging session between them. “You’re not afraid I’ll set your bed on fire?”

“Not at all.”

“I’m not very good at it.”

“How do you know what you’re capable of if you don’t apply yourself? I’ll provide some motivation. Sit down.” She motioned to an overstuffed chair in the corner of the room. Neville sat. Hermione whispered a command and bands slipped around his ankles, binding him to the chair.

“Hey!”

“Just to keep you in place,” she said. “For now.”

Neville tried to relax, but he didn’t like the feeling of being confined. Hermione walked over to him bent down slightly and kissed him. His arms slipped around her neck.

“You’re going to make me forget what I had planned,” she said, pulling away. “One more thing.” She reached down and freed the button and zip of his trousers. “Don’t want you to be too stifled.”

She moved toward her bed, unbuttoning her blouse as she went. She folded it up and placed it on the end of her bed, then did the same with her skirt. Neville watched, enjoying the view.

She retrieved an object from her bedside table. It was about six inches long, neon green, and slightly curved. In truth, it looked to Neville like a thin cock. “This is what you’ll be working with. It’s something I picked up in a Muggle store and it’s fantastic. I’ll turn it on.”

She pressed a button on the end of it and a soft buzzing sound emerged from the device. She took it in her hand and moved it down over her panties. “It works like this. I just move it lightly here and then when I’m good and wet, I’ll shag myself with it.”

Neville’s brain seemed to short circuit as soon as Hermione said the word “shag”. She expected him to perform wandless magic _now_? While she was just in her underthings? Was she mad? 

“Of course, it helps if I get these out of the way.” She shimmied out of her panties and tossed them in his direction. “Something to inspire you. Just remember, you won’t be able to get me off from all the way over there without a little help.”

“If you free me, I might be able to help you better,” he said. 

“If you’re able to do this, I will consider it.”

“I wouldn’t mind another demonstration.”

“My hands will be busy elsewhere,” she said, unclasping her bra and flinging it at him. She rubbed her fingers over her nipples, teasing them into firm points. “Get to it, Neville. If I have to stop to insert new batteries, I will be very put out.”

“Right.” _Mustn’t stop. Mustn’t ever stop._ Neville thought. He closed his eyes, the image of his naked girlfriend burned on his brain, then opened them to find the reality so much better. _Concentrate, Neville._

He lifted his hand and could feel the weight of the device. It was lighter than his cock, which pleased him, and the vibrations waged war against his magic. The magic eventually won and the first attempt vaulted the handheld toy into the pillow next to Hermione. She looked at it and then at him, placed the toy near her feet and just said, “Try again. More slowly.”

Neville focused again. The movements of his hands set the vibrator hopping across the comforter and startled a laugh out of Hermione. He stopped the movement close to the juncture of her thighs, then lifted his hand enough to move the device off the comforter and then slowly forward to where it hovered over Hermione’s clit. “Just a little lower,” Hermione whispered, watching his movements. “You’re doing so well.” The buzzing changed when the vibrator touched her, becoming more muffled against her skin. Hermione let out a gasp as Neville traced her clit each small movement of his fingers. “A little more,” she said.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

She mumbled something under her breath and he was suddenly free. He got up, staggering slightly toward the bed as the circulation came back into his feet. He sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the vibrator from where it was resting against her clit. He started to move it against her, increasing the pressure, and smiled when she moaned. He leaned forward, took her left nipple in his mouth, and nipped it gently. Her fingers wove in his hair, keeping him where he was. His tongue swept over her breast and then he kissed his way up her body, all the while working the other hand with the vibrator between her legs.

When he pulled the device away from her, she let out an outraged sound. “Do you want me to shag you with this?” He held the vibrator up, the tip glistening with her juices. “Or would you rather me use my fingers? Or my mouth? Or my cock?”

“Yes,” she breathed. 

“Does this have another setting?” he asked.

“I turned it up as high as it will go. It can go slower. Or pulse.”

“How?”

“Just hit that button.”

He cycled through the options before settling on a steady tapping vibration. “This should work nicely.” He placed it in her hand and moved her hand down to her clit. “Just leave it there, darling. Don’t move.”

She blinked at him. “You’re still dressed.”

“I don’t mind,” he said. “I have a bit more wandless magic to perform.”

“Tell me you’re not one of those guys who refers to their dick as- Oh!” She cried out as he pressed a finger into her. 

“Shh.” He crooked his finger a bit inside her, tapping a beat in time to the pulsing vibrations of the toy in her hand.

Hermione arched toward his hand, wanting more. He withdrew slightly and pushed back in again and again, adding another finger, going a little further. He touched a spot that made her pussy seem to tighten against his fingers and a river of juices flowed over his hand.

Hermione fell back against the pillows, spent. “Merlin,” she said.

“No, just Neville.” She watched him lick her juices from his hand. “I love your taste,” he whispered.

“I’d say there’s more where that came from but I don’t think I can go again.”

Neville grinned wickedly at her. “How do you know what you’re capable of if you don’t apply yourself?” 

As his mouth descended, Hermione realized he was right.


End file.
